Lucky
by LittleTayy
Summary: Derek and Emily reflect on their past relationship that they were made to give up. A year later they meet up again and things pick up where they left off. 3-Shot. M/P.


**AN: Heyy well this was kinda unplanned but this will be a three-shot based on the Jason Mraz song _Lucky_. This is a Morgan/Prentiss AU fic, sort of. Please review. Oh and I suggest you listen to the song while reading this. Please enjoy. Luvya, Tayy. **

**Lucky**

"_True love is a scarce commodity." – Unknown_

Derek stood watching as the waves rolled in crashing into the golden sand; she would have loved this, he thought. It had been a year; one long, hard and complicated year since he'd seen her. She'd been reluctant to let him go but she'd had her own battles to fight; and as much as they wanted to be together it seemed like everything was keeping them apart. He remembered the first time they had kissed; it had been after a case with children involved, he'd been angry and upset about it. He knew something wrong, so he'd turned up on her doorstep with beer and pizza ready to listen, if she wanted to talk and she had. He'd held her hand, his other cupping her cheek; she was the one to close the gap, he thought. The kiss had been chaste, sweet and loving, simple and full of unspoken promises. As he thought back he realised, every single promise had been broken during the course of a year.

Derek wondered what she was doing. Had she transferred out of the BAU, like him? Was she dating someone else? He hoped not, he hadn't been with anyone since her, and that saying something about him; Derek Morgan major player. Did she have her own team? Or was she still taking orders from an SSAIC like Hotchner? It didn't matter though, because all he really wanted was to know if she still loved him; not that he'd ever find out, he didn't even know where she was. It was hard for him to be without her. He remembered the first time they had told each other they loved each other.

_It had been late summer, the leaves were already starting to fall, they were at one of the Prentiss holiday houses for one of the rare weekends they had off. They'd just been for a picnic on the beach, Emily running ahead dancing in front of the beach house, before he'd caught up with her and pulled her to down to the sand with him. She landed beside him, her giggling form rolling around in the sand. His arms had slipped around her waist, making her face him then. They smiled at each other, before their lips met lightly. As they pulled away, the three most beautiful words he'd ever heard had slipped out of her mouth._

_'I love you.' He had seen she had been anxious and surprised and then worried when he hadn't said them back; he had been too stunned to reply but seeing her smile falter he'd whispered them into her ear._

_'I love you too.' He'd said as he pulled back and beamed at her, and she'd smiled shyly back at him._

* * *

Emily sighed as she looked out over the city she was currently in. After the debacle last year she'd changed, then finding out she was pregnant, her mother had suggested she leave the BAU for good. And for once Emily had to agree with her; she couldn't continue working there and knowing that things weren't going to be the same, she'd left. She thought back to how happy they'd been so long ago, she also remembered thier first fight and how it had been over a stupid bet.

_The team had gone for drinks at a new club in town and because the team had no idea that they were together they'd made a bet to see who would get the most numbers. At the end of the night she had 22, 6 of them female, which had earned her extra points and Derek only 20. However as soon as they had gotten to her apartment Derek was in a foul mood._

_'What the hell was that Em?' Derek asked angrily. _

_'What are you talking about?' She'd asked confused._

_'The numbers! 22? Were you deliberately pulling or what?'_

_'It was a Goddamn bet! You pulled too! Or is 20 small for you?' Emily raged, she couldn't believe he was bringing that up. They fought for hours, literally, til the next morning came around. By the time they stopped it was well past 6 in the morning and Morgan had stormed out, leaving an exhausted Emily crying into a pillow. That had been their first and worst fight ever and it had taken a month of bitchiness, anger, sadness and lust before they had realised they were meant for each other, and the make up sex had been spectacular. _

Emily was pulled from her reverie by the famaliar crying of her 6 month old daughter Andrianna; she took her from her cot and gently rocked her back to sleep, though she knew it was pointless, as she didn't sleep very during the day. Emily sighed again looking down at her little girl, who reminded her so much of Derek, that sometimes it hurt to look at her, but she loved her unconditionally no matter how much it hurt.


End file.
